Xena: the conqueror
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Not your typical Xena, the conqueror story.
1. Chapter 1

Xena

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: The characters of Xena belong to MCA Universal.

Chapter 1

Xena gave one final last push and the baby was out. Satrina her slave wrapped the baby up in blanket. After a few minutes she helped Xena outside and into the wagon. As they were driving off Xena saw Borias lying on the ground dying.

Borias reached out a hand for her. Xena looked down at her child and back at Borias. She raised him up Borias could see his son. Borias was dead after that.

Satrina disappeared that night. After much thought Xena decided it was best to give her son to someone who could set a good example for him. She decided on Kaliapus. She got a message to him to meet her in a clearing far from the centaur village.

She waited for him and tried her hardest not to bond with her son that night, but she did. When she saw him waiting in the clearing sword raised ready for an attack she took one last look at her son and kissed his forehead. She took a step out the cover of the trees. Each step hurt considering she'd just given birth only hours ago.

" I didn't come here to fight." said Xena

"What have you come here for than?" said Kaliapus not putting down his sword.

"I came to make a deal with you. I'll pull back my army if you take my son. His father is Borias." said Xena. She opened her cloak to reveal a sleeping baby.

" The son of Borias." said Kaliapus. Xena let him hold him. He held the baby up in the moonlight.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Xena as she stared up at her son.

" Yes if taking care of this child and raising him is all it takes to save my people." said Kaliapus

" I don't want him to become like me ever." said Xena. She took her son back from Kaliapus.

"I will raise him as if he was my own son." said Kaliapus. Xena suddenly felt the need to give him a name. She felt if she didn't know her own son's name than that would make her an even worse mother than she already was. She thought for a minute.

"Good. I've named him Xenan. I don't want him to even know I was his mother. Just tell him his mother is buried with his father or something." said Xena." Always let him wear this as something to remember a mother he'll never know."

She pulled something else from under her cloak as she handed Kaliapus for Xenan. It was a necklace with a Gold chain and on the end was a Golden chakram. Borias had it made for her before she even got the idea to go after the centaurs. Later as she walked away she wondered why she had named him after herself and not his father or Lyceus her younger brother.

"Alright. You will pull your army back won't you?" asked Kaliapus making sure she'd keep up her end of the bargin. He put the necklace around Xenan's neck and tucked it into his blanket.

"First thing in the morning there will be no more attacks tonight." said Xena. Kaliapus nodded and started to turn as did Xena. When Xena got back to camp she found half her men dead, and half of the half left had fled out of fear. Her second in command walked up to her. Well her new second in command. He wasn't as hard as Dagnine, but he'd do. She didn't think she recognized him as Dagnine's second in command. But she was sure he was it.

"What's your name boy?" asked Xena trying to erase all emotion from her voice.

" Alexandros." said Alexandros. He looked scared of her. Every man in this army usually was when they came face to face with her.

"Alexandros where's Dagnine and what's the status on the centaurs." said Xena

" He fled with 50 of the men. There is 50 of us left including you and me. Other's have died or in bad condition waiting to be helped. The centaurs village has been burned to the ground or still is burning. That's where Dagnine took the other men before fleeing with his tail between his legs." said Alexandros pointing towards the smoke. Xena was alarmed she'd told Kaliapus that there would be no more attacks,so her son would be safe. Xena grabbed him by the throat, choking him.

"Why didn't you stop him? I didn't order an attack on the centaurs!" said Xena threw clenched teeth.

"We tried, but he said he'd kill us too. We didn't want him to kill you or the baby he claimed you had. Half of us agree with your idea of not killing women and children even if that woman is a warlord and has a child." Alexandros got out. Xena released him.

"Round the rest of the men up. Set up a medical tent and put all the wounded inside. We'll give the dead a proper burial." said Xena." I have some business to attend to, so you are in command until I get back." She disappeared into the forest walking fast. When she reached the village it was in ruins. No one was a live except Kaliapus and a hand full of women, men, and about two kids, who stood there looking around. They had Xenan on the ground, and before she could react something was poured into his mouth.

"DAMN YOU XENA!!" yelled Kaliapus. She felt apart of her slip away. After they had left. Xena slowly walked into the village and looked down at her son, her child. He wasn't moving she figured it was poison. She picked his little naked body up. He was cold they were going to let him freeze to death.

She almost cried with joy after a moment. She could feel his breathing, which was very light, so she could not see it, and she had just barely felt it. And his muscles felt stiff and she could feel them trying to move. Only she couldn't see it and she knew he was still alive, but paralyed.

They were prepared for her to come back for him, so they paralyed him, so she'd think he was dead and kill her own child and she'd realize it too when he started crying, because by the time they'd have a funeral pier ready for him back at camp and the fire had been lit it'd where off.

Xena extended her senses and she felt their presence still there. She heard the light breathing of the children and the soft stomping of Kaliapus and another centaur. She decided to play it off and let tears run down her cheeks. She made sure they could tell she was crying.

"No, all I wanted was to give you a good life and all I did was get you killed because of who I am. " Xena cried. She grabbed the makeshift blanket he'd been in when she'd given him to Kaliapus, and started digging quickly. Tears kept rolling down her face.

When she felt she'd dug deep enough. She balled up the blanket to make it look like he was inside, and placed it in the grave. Xenan lay motionless in the makeshift sling she hadn't taken off yet under the cloak. She covered up the grave and remained over it for a little while. She marked his "grave" with a rock pounding into the ground. Stopping her tears she got up and walked away. Only looking back once before going to tears again.

When she was away from the village she stopped to take a look at her son in the moonlight. She decided to keep him, and make sure he was safe. She knew she could never lay down the sword completely, and she couldn't stay in a village for to long. So the only thing for her to do was to stay on the path she was and finish her destiny with her son by her side.

Xenan was very pecious to her, and she hoped they hadn't given him to much cause it could result in him dying. There was nothing she could do, but wait. And wait she did. For hours. Around Dawn He started moving. He opened his blue eyes and looked up at his mother. Xena smiled at him. Genuine smile. She hadn't really smiled in years.

He started crying and her smile disappeared she didn't know what to do and started rocking him. She figured he was hungry, but he wasn't and finally just went to sleep on his own. Xena was almost at camp when she was surrounded by all of her men including the 50 she thought fled with Dagnine. Well not all there was a few she noticed missing.

"See she's a tratior." said Dagnine. They had Alexandros tied up. She drew her sword and held it out ready to fight them off and get away. They attacked her in anger.

She fought them off, but it was hard to fight with a baby in your arms. She was able to hold them back, and finally defeat them. Some stayed sworing eternal loyalty, and than there was the men who hadn't fought her at all. They buried their dead and helped out the wounded enough so that they could travel.

They packed up camp and left immediately. She did not want to stay in this place any longer. The centaurs had taken Borias' body so there was no need to stop and bury him. The next village they came too they decided to stay and recover from their battle. During their vacation Xena was able to take care of her son and lose the baby fat. She trained again with her men, and helped the ones wounded get better and regain their strength. Alexandros watched Xenan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How is he today?" Xena asked. Xenan had a fever and it was high time they left, but she wasn't that willing to do so with Xenan sick. She had guarded him with vengeance these last fifteen months of recovery. They had recruited more men and were regaining the strength they once had.

"No better." said Alexandros as Xena picked him up. He quieted down in her arms."His fever is still high."

"If it's still high tomorrow I'm sending my men on an extended vacation to be with their families before we embark on a new territory." Xena said. Alexandros nodded. She gave him something for his fever and cough. It didn't seem to help at all.

"Maybe it'll be down by lunch." said Alexandros as Xena tried yet another remedy for his fever the next day.

"Perhaps it's been two weeks since he got this fever." said Xena.

By lunch it wasn't down and she sent her men on an extended vacation. She just told them that they needed a rest from the way of the warrior for awhile so that when they did embark on their next journey to counquer yet another city-state they'd be like fresh young soldiers except with experience. Plus they were to recruit some warriors. They liked that idea. Soon though they headed in different directions to return in two months to this very place. Though some stayed saying they had no family or no wish to return to them. Mostly the new ones who needed to be trained up some more.

"Gods I hope my mother knows what to do." said Xena. She had thought long and hard and decided after trying everything the healer suggested and everything she knew it was time she consulted her mother. She hadn't seen her mother in years. She didn't know how her mother would react when she saw her. The villagers would not welcome her that was for sure.

"Where are you headed?" Alexandros asked as she packed up.

"To get advice from my mother. You make sure the villagers don't steal anything and your in charge of the ones who've decided not to leave until I get back. Your a trained warrior now you can take the few left. I want you to run them through the Drills you've done it with me many times and can do it on your own. "

"Oh well alright." said Alexandros. Xena took enough money. She had other places stashed with dinars and jewels from their plunderings and her travels by sea some time earlier. Borias and her had thought it over one day and decided that one day they might be backstabbed and if they lived they wanted to still have money. So they stored it in various places. She slung her two bags full of her things and Xenan's over her shoulder. She picked up her son who was crying constantly from his fever.

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid. Make sure they train and all that." said Xena before leaving. Her horse was waiting for her as she fixed her saddle bags onto the horse. She got on without much difficulty despite Xenan. She rode off. For days she rode stopping only, so they could eat and rest. Also to make sure he was still well enough to keep traveling at the pace she had set. She tried different rememdies but nothing worked.

"Alright we can stop for the day and finish our journey to the village tomorrow." said Xena to him. It was a hot day as she refilled her water skin and drank some. The cool water sliding down her throat was like a dream come true. She gave Xenan some water. He barely drank some to her dismay. She undressed them both and stepped into the cool water. It was to cold to put him in fully while holding him, so she dripped water all over his hot little body. She did until his fever broke for once. She let his feet hang in the water as he stopped crying.

"There that's better isn't it." said Xena kissing his forehead. He layed his head down on her chest. After a while of just resting she moved closer to shore and got out the things they needed for a bath. She bathed herself and her son before getting out of the waters. She put him in his sling before setting up camp and unsaddling Argo. She made a camp fire and hunted for some food while Xenan slept after his bath.

"Ok shh...I know." said Xena picking him up. Xenan cried as she picked him up. She got a bowl and put some rabbit in it. "There you go." He devoured his food compared to the way he usually took his time. But than again he had been so fussy with his fever it had been hard to get him to eat for very long or keep it down. He started crying again for no reason she could think of. He wasn't hungry. He'd just woken up from his nap and he had a clean diaper on.

Xena checked his forehead. He still had a slight fever and obviously he still had that cough. She gave him something for his cough. She walked around, rubbing his back trying to get him to stop crying. She started to sing to him as a last resort. She hadn't sang in a long time, but her voice was as beautiful as ever.

"I have to try this more often." said Xena as he calmed down and slept again. He relieved himself at that moment. It was not plesant holding him while he took a dump. She changed him before he had a chance to wake up and start crying again. She washed his dirty diapers as he slept. With a couple of sticks she was able to dry them by the fire. She slept next to him after checking the perimeter of the camp making sure they were safe.

"What do you think should we go see Nana even though your fever's all gone." said Xena to Xenan holding him up. They were all packed up and now she was deciding whether or not to continue to her mother's or go back. She was so close to the village she could see it. Xenan only smiled at her. She smiled back. She didn't know it, but he was his happiest in her arms.

"Well just because I'm on the outs with my mother doesn't mean you have to be." Xena said."You should get to know her if she's alive. That way I won't be your only family." She started walking towards the village a little nervous yet excited about seeing her mother. Though she knew part of this visit would not be a joyous one.

Before they were in the village she smoothed his black hair which was at the moment all over the place. She hadn't brushed it because he was being difficult about getting dressed. Kept walking all over the place and hiding from her if he could make it behind a tree in time. She'd had fun, but had completely forgot about his hair. It wouldn't stay down so she stopped and took her brush out of her bag. She brushed it gently so he wouldn't make to much of a fuss. No such luck he messed it up, and she fixed it.

"No, don't mess up your hair." said Xena. She fixed it again. Twice she did before she slapped his hand. He started crying even though she hadn't hit him hard enough to even leave a sting. She just let him as she fixed his hair and returned his hat to his head. She straightened his clothes as she continued to walk and wiped his tears.

"It's ok mommy's sorry." said Xena. She kissed his hand as he wiped his eyes and layed his head down on her shoulder. She kissed his soft forehead.

"Toy." said Xenan in a whine.

"I didn't bring your toys." Xena said. He started crying. She knew she really shouldn't give in to him to shut him up, but she didn't want him to be without something to have fun with when she couldn't play with him. Like when they were walking.

"Toy." cried Xenan.

"If you stop crying and behave I'll get you a toy." Xena said. Xenan stopped crying and nodded. She stabled her horse. Than went to the market, and got him a toy. All the villagers stared at her, but she just got him a toy as if no one was staring. She could have sworn she spent two hours waiting for him to pick out a bear to go with his favorite bear Lemon. She was just stalling to get to her mother's.

"Come on maybe they'll have better ones tomorrow or we'll try a different merchant." said Xena holding out her hand. Xenan turned around clutching his new toy boat. He took her hand and they headed towards her mother's tavern. She was sure the news had spread to her by now. If not she'd be amazed. She'd been getting dirty looks she had pretended not to see. She'd had to find a merchant not from Amphipolis, so she could get him a toy.

"Boat." said Xenan holding up his toy. Xena looked down at him.

"Yea I see." Xena said.

"Xena!" yelled someone. She stopped and turned. There was her childhood friend Amelia. Amelia wasn't a fighter, and Xena never expected her to be. Amelia was her own woman when it came to important decisions, and if she needed to could defend herself pretty well. But she just wasn't the violent type physically. They had kept in contact over the years, but her father had kept her from ever venturing outside of the village saying she'd run off with her. She was on the other hand allowed to write to her in secret of course.

"Amelia how are you?" Xena asked as she approached her. She hugged her. Amelia and her were close friends. Amelia, Terri, and her had been like the three amigos until Cortese attack. Than Terri died, she had left, and Amelia was stuck here.

"Fine I'm so happy to see you." said Amelia."I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." said Xena. Xenan stared up at Amelia, and didn't say a word as he moved behind his mother keeping his little hand in her big one.

"Where'd the kid go?" Amelia asked suddenly noticing he wasn't where she'd last saw him.

"Right here." Xena said indicating behind her."He's being shy." Amelia started to ask her about him when a man yelled for her to come on.

"Oh I have to go. I'll see you later. Have to get back home kid to feed husband to kill." said Amelia. Xena nodded laughinng. They hugged and Amelia left. She throught she imagined it for a minute when some people scrowled at Amelia's husband like she'd been about to ask her something they all wanted to hear and know for sure. Though she had an idea of what that was. She turned back around and was about to start walking when a kid ran by snatching Xenan's boat.

Xenan was no punk. He was the son of warriors, and although he was one and short in Xena's opinion for a one year old he could fight and had a temper to match his mother's if you got him real mad. Taking his toy made him mad. He let go of his mother's hand and ran after the boy. Xena followed not running after him since he wasn't running that fast anyway on his short little legs.

"Mine!" yelled Xenan after he caught up and they were taunting him. He got a hold of it and was pulling it. Xena walked over and took the boat from both of them before it broke.

"Hey lady that's mine." said the boy.

"No, you stole it, and your lucky I don't tan your backside." said Xena."Next time you won't be so lucky." Xena grabbed Xenan and pulled him away just as he was swinging to knock the boy out. He got lucky, Xenan just missed him too. Xena didn't know where he learned it from. She made sure he wasn't around any of the men while they were training or even herself.

"Here." said Xena handing it back to him. He didn't say any thing as she picked him up. She picked up her saddle bags, which she had dropped to go break the two apart, and kept going. She wiped the smudge of dirt off his face. They reached the tavern and walked in. She took in the familiar place where she had grown up. So many memories in this place. The place was empty not yet full with the dinner rush. Her mother was not in the front. She set her bags down.

"Mother." She called. The word felt as foreign as the word mommy had on her tongue. When she had repeated it the first time Xenan had called her that. Cyrene having been expecting her daughter when she heard the rumors recognized the voice of her daughter immediately. She hadn't heard it for so long it was like music to her ears despite all that her daughter had done she'd missed her and prayed she'd turn off her destructive path. Now she was hoping she had. She hadn't heard anything new her daughter had done except that she was recruiting more men into her army. Yet here she was. She came out of the back wondering what she would see. How much of her daughter would have changed by now.

"Xena." said Cyrene. She was putting on a front. To Xena it seemed her mother was not to happy to see her at all."What are you doing here?"

"Just thought you would like to meet somebody." said Xena. She gave Xenan to her mother. Xena watched her mother as she realized who he was. It was clear to her that her mother had been expecting her, but not her grandson.

"Is he?" Cyrene asked looking at him and than up at her daughter. Xena only nodded.

"His name's Xenan." said Xena. Xenan reached out for her, but she didn't take him back right away. He started to cry and she took him.

"He's beautiful." said Cyrene."Hi Xenan."

"Say hi." Xena said when he turned away. He waved. Cyrene smiled at him as he put his arms around Xena's neck.

"What does this all mean?" Cyrene asked. She needed to hear her daughter say she was giving up the life of a warrior. Xena seemed to notice this.

"It means you have a grandson." said Xena. She was a little sorry she couldn't give her mother the answer she wanted.

"When do I get to meet your special someone." said Cyrene seeing she'd have to ask a more direct question to get a more direct answer from her daughter perhaps she hadn't understood her. But she knew she's have to ask about her being a warrior later. Now was obviously the time to pry about her grandson's father and all that.

"If you mean the father than the answer is never." said Xena."His father is not in our lives anymore."

"Well why not Xena. Every child needs a father." said Cyrene.

"Olivia not Xena your my mother. Besides you raised me alone." said Xena. Xena loved her first name it just didn't work as that of a warlord. She wouldn't stand for her mother to call her Xena anymore. Her name was Olivia.

" Olivia it would have been a job that would have been much easier with help." Cyrene said. She was glad her daughter wanted her to call her Olivia.

"Look mother his father is not in our lives, because he's dead." said Xena.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Cyrene asked. Xena was shocked her mother would even suggest that, but it didn't show on her face. But than again they were talking about her.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't." said Xena.

"Than he died of natural causes." Cyrene said.

"I seriously doubt it." Xena said.

"Well how long are you staying?" Cyrene asked.

"Just tonight than I'm gone." Xena said."You need not be bothered with my presence again. I just thought you'd like to meet your grandson. We have to get back to camp." Cyrene didn't want her daughter or her grandson to go. At least not yet. All her anger had just melted with the happy news of her grandson.

"No, I will not have my daughter sleeping outside when she can sleep inside." Cyrene said."Especially my grandson as well. He could catch a cold."

"He's already had one it'll be awhile hopefully before it returns." said Xena.

"How long have you had him?" Cyrene asked touching his cheek as he turned his head away from her.

"A year and almost four months." said Xena."But really we must be going before it's to dark for me to find my way back."

"Nonsense you have your stuff you can stay here tonight." said Cyrene."There are bandits roaming around here and I don't want you hurt in the middle of the night." Xena gave in.

"Alright." said Xena. Her mother led her to a back room. She put her stuff down in there as well as Xenan. He layed down waiting expectantly for her to change his diaper.

"What did you shit again?" Xena asked him.

"Uhuh." said Xenan.

"Olivia." said Cyrene hearing her daughter cuss.

"What?" Xena asked."It's not like he doesn't hear the men swearing all the time. I doubt it'll make a difference if I didn't."

"Men?" Cyrene asked."What men?"

"My army." said Xena. She could see her mother was shocked and not so shocked.

"Olivia, you have a child, you can't really expect to still be a warlord." Cyrene.

"Yes I can actually." said Xena."I won't let him grow up to be to much like me. He'll know right from wrong even if I am a warlord." She changed his diaper quickly. He digged in her bag and pulled out lemon. He got under the covers of the bed. Xena took his boat from him, and put it away.

"But Olivia." Cyrene said.

"No buts mother please not tonight." said Xena as the sunset over the horizon. Cyrene decided she would try again tomorrow before her daughter left to convince her to leave the path of a warrior and return home to raise her son. Perhaps marry and give him a father. But she wouldn't push it, and just work on getting her off the path of a warrior. She wished she had more time.

"Alright well come have dinner before the rush gets here." said Cyrene. Xena nodded. Xena looked at Xenan as she put their bags on the floor.

"Do you wanna go to sleep or do you want dinner first?" Xena asked him. He got up crawled over to her. She picked him up and they followed her mother to the kitchen. They ate dinner together and Xena told her mother about Xenan. She didn't speak about herself not much anyway.

"How much have Greece have you conquered?" Cyrene asked out of no where. She wanted to know more about what her daughter was doing.

"None we traveled east for awhile. We've been doing a lot of plundering nothing to my liking anyway." said Xena."If I had it my way all of Greece would be under my control right now, but I had shared power before."

"Oh and was he the father?" Cyrene asked.

"I hope so." Xena said. She just couldn't resist saying that to see the look on her mother's face. It was priceless.

"You mean your not sure?" Cyrene asked.

"I am. I just wanted to see that look on your face." said Xena. Cyrene looked relieved.

"Oh thank the gods." said Cyrene. She finished eatting and managed to convince her daughter to change into a dress and help her out. Xenan sat on the bed playing with his bear and boat as his mother changed. He stared at her taking in the sight of her beautiful form in a real dress.

"Take a good look kid, because this will probably be the first and last time you see me in a dress." said Xena. She walked over and kissed his forehead."Now time for you to get some rest." She changed him into his night tunic and put him under the covers. She put his toy boat away.

"Mommy." said Xenan reaching out for her.

"No, mommy will be back in a few hours ok. I'll be in the front if you need me." Xena said. Xenan lowered his arms. She kissed his forehead again. She stood up and blew out the candles except one. Xenan didn't like the dark. He started whimpering a little and she moved the candle next to the bedside so the pool of light was on him.

"Shhh...it's ok your going to be fine. I'll make sure of that." Xena said she relit another candle and put it on the other side of the bed. She kissed him again to reasure him before leaving out. All talk stopped when she helped her mother out. They were silent except for some whispers, but than slowly talk started again. Some people even left out saying they didn't want to be served by the likes of her. She just ignored everything and wasn't particularly polite, but polite enough so her mother wouldn't lose anymore business. Cyrene was just happily telling everyone about her grandson.

"Thank you for helping Olivia." said Cyrene."It's nice to have some help around here for once."

"Your welcome." said Xena as she finished putting up the dishes for her mother. She'd just come from washing them down at the river

"I don't know why you don't like dresses you look beautiful in them." Cyrene said.

"Can't move in them." Xena said.

"You mean you can't fight in them?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes." Xena said."I'll see you in the morining before I leave." She walked out of the kitchen and into the back. She met Xenan in the middle of the hallway. She picked him up. He was crying.

"What's the matter?" Xena asked. He said something she didn't understand, because he was crying. She took him back into the room. She saw that it was pitch black in the room. She lit all the candles in the room. She checked to make sure nobody was in the room. There wasn't, but than she realized she'd left the window open and a draft was in the room. She closed it.

"Shhh...it's ok I'm here now." said Xena. She didn't notice her mother at the door as she told him a story, so he'd go to sleep. He didn't go to sleep, but he calmed down long enough for her to change blow out all but a few candles. She got into bed and he immediately crawled into her arms. She sang to him the lullabye her own mother use to sing to her. It only made Cyrene smile and cry a little.

"Goodnight dear." said Cyrene shutting the door. Xena was startled just noticing her mother. She'd been to busy with Xenan to notice. She hoped that didn't happen in a crucial moment.

"Goodnight Xenan." Xena said. They both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day Xena was up early as usual. She packed prepairing to go. She would have been gone before her mother even woke up, but she got sick. By the time she was back from puking her mother was up making breakfast.

"Olivia, you look horrible dear, are you sick?" Cyrene asked.

"I don't get sick." Xena said. She felt horrible.

"Well I think you are. You look horrible." said Cyrene placing a plate of food in front of her as she sat down.

"I'm fine." said Xena. She sneezed five times in a row. Her mother handed her a hankerchief. She blew her nose and ate breakfast even though she usually skipped it. She went and got Xenan dressed and waited for him to finish breakfast.

"Olivia, your looking a little green are you sure your not sick?" Cyrene asked as she served her grandson little portions of food.

"No." said Xena as she left out to go puke. When she came back her mother gave her some tea to settle her stomach. Cyrene felt her forehead.

"Olivia, your burning up." said Cyrene."It's back to bed with you."

"No I'm fine." Xena said."We need to go."

"Olivia, you can't possibly think of traveling with a fever." said Cyrene.

"It's already been thought." said Xena.

"Olivia, think of Xenan. I know you can protect yourself, but you have Xenan to think about and what happens if you get dilerious with fever than what will happen to Xenan. He can't hunt and do things for himself out there on the road." Cyrene said.

Xena was silent as she looked at Xenan. Her mother made a convincing argument. She hadn't guarded him with a vengence for a year to get him killed, because she wasn't smart enough to wait until her fever was gone. She'd be no good to Xenan dead.

"Alright." Xena said."I'll get back in bed." She was very greatful her mother had insisted upon it, because she did not feel well at all. Her head was pounding as if she had a hangover. Her stomach was uneasy and she had a fever. She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes were red. Her complexion was pallid as well.

Xena fell asleep not worrying about Xenan, because he was with her mother. She was woken back up by Xenan's scream. She was out of bed sword in hand in a second. To fast and she was dizzy, but she quickly made her way into the front of the tavern. Xenan's scream came from the kitchen. She ignored the people in the tavern and entered the kitchen. Xenan was only running from her mother and screaming in the process. She lowered her sword relieved.

"Mommy." Xenan said. She picked him up in one arm.

"Oh great he woke you." said Cyrene.

"Yea, what happen?" Xena asked.

"I tried to pick him up to take him back to your room so I could change him and he could go play with some of the other kids his age." Cyrene said.

"Oh I prefer it if he didn't go out anywhere without you or me." Xena said. Cyrene nodded."I don't trust people here anymore." She leaned against the table as the room was spining a bit.

"It's understandable." Cyrene said."Now you get back in bed and I'll bring you some tea for that fever you really shouldn't be out of bed." Xena nodded. She set her sword on the table and her hand went to her head. It hurt.

"And for your head." Cyrene said as her daughter grabbed her sword again. She watched how she carefully avoided putting it near enough to harm Xenan. She watched her walk out after she recovered from her dizziness talking to him softly and kiss his cheek. She could see motherhood suited her daughter well. It brought out a softness she hadn't seen in her daughter since she was almost thirteen. But by than her softness had begun to diminish greatly and all that was left was this hardcore little girl.

"You can't scream like that you make mommy think your really in trouble." said Xena as she closed the room door."You nearly gave mommy a heartattack when she heard you scream."

"Mommy." said Xenan. Xena got back in bed and they played with his boat and Lemon. She made Lemon dance and sing. Xenan was having the time of his life when her mother knocked slowly and came in with a cup of tea.

"Here you go dear I'm sure this will make you feel better." said Cyrene. Xena sniffed it at first. It smelt horrible and she handed it back to her mother.

"We're not going to behave like a little girl again are we?" Cyrene asked.

"You know I hate that stuff." Xena said.

"Yes, but it always made you better." said Cyrene. Xena grudgingly drank it. It was not good to dwell among your enemies for to long for nothing good could ever come out of it.

The next day and the day after Xena's fever rendered her weak and unable to get out of bed. She hated the feeling of weakness and was at the mercy of the village she knew. But her mother had made it seem like she wasn't even there and that she had left Xenan so she could bond with him.

The gossip around the village is that she'd hopefully never come back, but now Cyrene was stuck with another child to raise. To many times during the day did Xenan come in crying about his boat. He of course got it back thanks to her mother. The last time though the boat and his bear Lemon were not to be returned.

"Oh Xenan please shut up. As soon as I am better I will find Lemon." Xena said. He was making her headache worse than ever. Cyrene had tried several times to remove him to another room, but he'd scream worst than ever. Xena didn't want him in another room anyway. Finally he cried himself to sleep.

"Olivia, where in the name of the gods did he learn to fight like that?" Cyrene asked."That boy is hardcore."

Cyrene had taken Xenan out to go look for his bear saying he'd probably dropped it and all he had to do was stop crying and give Xena some quiet so she could rest. Xenan did as he was told. He let Cyrene hold his hand as they took a walk around the village. It was in the market and he spotted the boy who stole his bear. He kicked the boy's ass who was twice his size. Cyrene didn't know what to do. She could only wait until he was finished and had his bear back.

"He didn't learn it from me." Xena said." I don't allow him to watch us practice. I'll have to speak with my second in command."

"Why would you need to speak with your second in command about his fighting?" Cyrene asked.

"My second in command is the one that watches him while I go be a warlord." Xena said."It's his favorite pass time."

"Olivia you should take care of him." said Cyrene.

" I do. " Xena said."I only train with them three hours than my second in command takes over. So I can be with Xenan." Xena said.

"Mommy nap?" Xenan asked.

"No, but I think it's time for your nap." said Xena as Cyrene helped him into bed. Xena took off his little boots, shirt, and pants."Can you pass me his night tunic?"

"Sure thing." said Cyrene. She took it from her mother and put it on him. She took his hat off. He practically never took his hat off.

"Mommy." said Xenan.

"Sorry I forgot." Xena said. She fixed it back on his head. He layed his head in her lap clutching his bear.

"You aren't going to tell him to stop fighting?" Cyrene asked.

"Believe me I've tried, but how can I if it's something I do. Besides he only does it when someone steals from him, so I can't really punish him for getting back what's rightfully his." Xena said as she rubbed his back, and put some cover over him.

"Well maybe you should give up that life." said Cyrene.

"I can't. I have a huge army I've spent the last year gathering and training. If I leave now they'll consider it betrayal. I don't want him to have to go through all that hiding and at least once or more he's going to see me kill someone. He doesn't need to see that. This way I have more control over what he sees."

Cyrene remained silent. She was sort of comprehending what her daughter was telling her. Xenan did not need to go through all that. He'd probably have nightmares for weeks. He was such a sweet little boy. Despite his hardcore nature he'd just displayed.

"If you think it's best for him." said Cyrene.

"I do." Xena said. She coughed a bit. Her mother gave her some water. She sat back rubbing her sore throat. The next day she was feeling much better, but stayed in bed still weak. Two days later she was herself again. She took Xenan riding so she could exercise Argo and get some fresh air. Amelia stopped by to see her with her year old son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So did you kill him or not?" Xena asked as they took a walked with their kids.

"Oh no." Amelia said."He'll kill himself soon."

"How so?" Xena asked.

"Oh he's been getting drunk. Twice he's almost set the house on fire." said Amelia."And you know what they say."

"Third times the charm." They said together. They laughed. It felt good to laugh again. Amelia did not judge her as others did. They stopped and had lunch.

"Livia, when you leave I want to go with you." said Amelia."I can't take this life anymore."

"Lia, I'm going to conquer Greece what life would you and your son have among a bunch of warriors. Your not a fighter. I don't think you want your son to become one either."

"It doesn't matter my son he's hooked on swords and stuff. I rather he learned from you than his father." said Amelia."At least I know he'll beable to protect himself better than he would if I stayed here."

"That's true." said Xena."But I can't. I can't risk anyone else's life. I love my son and all, but it is a bother to have to watch him all the time. Like I said before your not a fighter and your son can't protect himself. It would be most inconvient and horrible if I failed to protect you or I was distracted and killed."

"I know, but at least you can have someone you know and trust watching your son." Amelia said.

"I know, but it's bad enough I have my son in the face of danger. I don't need my bestfriend and her son in the face of danger too." Xena said. Amelia nodded.

"What I can do for you though is kill your husband." Xena said a little later.

"I'm listening." Amelia said.

"I can kill your husband for you." Xena repeated. To her it was as simple as that.

"If he hasn't killed himself within' the year I'll send you a letter." Amelia said. Xena nodded. They returned to the village in good spirits. Xena soon prepared to leave. It was time she had got back. She had stayed longer than intended, because Cyrene had pleaded with her to stay, so she could get to know her grandson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Mother, I have to go." Xena said.

"You promise you'll return?" Cyrene asked.

"Maybe." Xena said. The villagers were constantly a threat to her and Xenan. She did not want to be in Amphipolis any longer. It was not good to sleep with your enemies for to long, but it was good to see her mother and Amelia again. Xenan grew fat off Cyrene's cooking. They'd both miss it.

Cyrene sighed. She knew her daughter coming back hadn't been all that welcome. If she could she'd move away and start her business somewhere else, but it would be to hard, and she didn't know anything about anyone else in the other towns. In Amphipolis she knew everyone. They knew her to be a kind honorable woman. Even if she had a daughter like Xena who comes off as not being kind or in anyway honorable.

But the truth was her daughter was kind and more gentle than Cyrene herself or at least to Xenan. He alone saw the side she hid from everyone. As for honorable, It had become clear to Cyrene that her daughter was honorable to an extent despite the fact Xena said nothing of her relationship with Xenan's father or about herself. She could still read what Xena's soul was telling her when she forgot to lock it away deep inside herself.

"Well next time send word ahead, so that I can prepare for you guys." Cyrene said following her outside to the stables.

"I'll do that." Xena said as she saddled her horse.

"Do you have to take him?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes, I love him, and won't be parted from him." Xena said matter of factly. She knew her mother was only speaking out of his best interest. But it was in his best interest to be with his mother, because he needed her. As much as Xena never admited it, she needed him too. He kept her from making harsh decisions that would turn her into the same tyrant as everyone that had come before her.

"Well I'll go say my goodbyes." Cyrene said. Xena nodded saying nothing. Amelia came by with a little basket of food for them.

"So neither of you have to suffer your horrible cooking on your journey." Amelia said. They laughed as they hugged. They spoke of old times and new times for a moment.

"I'm going to miss you." Amelia said.

"No, you won't. I'll always write you." Xena said.

"And I you even if it takes three months to get to you." Amelia said. They hugged before she left. Amelia was never one for goodbyes. Cyrene came out with Xenan. She also carried a quilt with her.

"Here I made this for you guys. Don't want you to freeze out there." Cyrene said.

"Thanks mom." Xena said taking it. It was very beautifully embordiered and she said so."Its beautiful."

"No thank you Olivia." Cyrene said."I put a lot of work into it, but I'm really thankful to you for letting me get to know my grandson even if you decide not to come back." They hugged after she'd secured it to Argo.

"Bye bye Nana." Xenan said as she hugged him.

"Bye little one."Cyrene said.

"Bye mom, maybe we'll be back for winter solistce." Xena said. That put a smile on Cyrene's face. That wasn't to long from now. It was only six months away. Xena put Xenan on the horse before quickly mounting behind him. They rode off with one last wave. Xenan loved to ride and quickly had a smile of joy on his face.

They rode almost non-stop. They stopped at night for rest, but sometimes Xena rode half the night letting Xenan sleep as she traveled at a slower pace so as not to wake him. They covered more ground and arrived back at camp before any of the other men.

"Alexandros report." Xena said sitting down on a small table where she layed out her battle plans or maps now.

"The men haven't been training properly. They saw fit to drink and take some of the whores from the village. Magnius has even raped a virgin girl of 9 or 10. He still has her, and he has another. Tied me to the post he has. When they saw you returning they let me go. Magnius thinks you don't deserve to run this army." Alexandros said.

"You need to be more commanding when your in front of those men or otherwise as you know they won't listen to you." Xena said angry."You should have sent word the moment they headed for the village."

"I just thought they were off to get drinks." Alexandros said.

"Well next time you ask one of them what the hell they are up too!" Xena yelled. She looked at Xenan who was asleep. He only stirred a little before settling down again. She walked out. Alexandros sat down knowing he was not to leave Xenan's side. Xena had trained him well in the last year. Specifically to protect Xenan when she could not, but to protect himself as well.

She had given him lessons in how to command an army so thoroughly that by this display he had visibly failed her. She only made him her second in command, because she could trust him. He had no wish for power only his freedom. And she had given him that, and in return since he had no where else to go he gave her his services of his own free will. It felt good to have the power to say I don't want to do this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Magnius!" Xena yelled entering his tent. There was a girl chained to the floor and looking very frightened while the other one he was trying to force himself on. She kicked him in the gut and held a knife to his throat before he could try anything.

"We don't harm women and children in this army." Xena said menacingly."I've told you that a hundred times when I've caught you trying to rape some women from the village."

"I paid good money for her, so I could have some fun." Magnius said.

"No, that's not the way things go. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Your weak, Xena." Magnius said."I deserve to be leader of this army. We'd have some real fun if I was in charge. Men need fun."

"Yea well, so do I. Consider yourself dead when all the men return." Xena said. She called two men in.

"Throw him the pit, and don't you dare let him escape or you'll suffer his fate in his place." Xena said. She knocked him out. They dragged him to the hole. Xena looked over the little girl. She was five years old. She was fine except for some cuts and bruisies. He hadn't raped her yet. The nine year old had been raped. She was frightened and brutally beaten. Her left eye was swollen shut. She carried them back to her own tent. Magnius things were taken to be distributed as part of their wealth as an army. It wasn't much though.

"Get me my medical supplies." Xena said. She tended to them with the gentleness of a mother.

"What's your name?" Xena asked the nine year old.

"Mia." She said as they ate. Xenan sat in his mother's lap as he ate watching them.

"And the little one?" Xena asked.

"Sophia." Mia said.

"Are your parents in the village?" Xena asked.

"My mother died the night I was taken. He killed her." Mia said as she started crying. Xena only looked at her feeling sorry, but said nothing for a moment.

"And Sophia's?" Xena asked patting Xenan's back as he started coughing. Mia said nothing as she wiped her tears still crying. She wanted her mother back, but she was dead. Xena comforted her until she calmed down.

"Now what about Sophia's mother?" Xena asked. Sophia now not in any more danger was happily playing with a toy Xena had given her.

"I don't know. I just know her name. She told me her name when he threw her to me and told me to watch her." Mia said sadly. Xena sighed. After they had been properly fed she gave Xenan to Alexandros.

"I'm going down to the village. I'll be back in a little while." Xena said. Alexandros nodded. She walked down to the village with both girls in tow. They were clean and properly dressed to the amazement of the villagers, but they did note their scars. A town meeting was called.

"Now upon returning from my vacation I discovered these two girls. Now as I understand it Mia has no mother right, so where's her father?" Xena said. No one dared not answer her. They were afriad of her. They had heard of her terrible deeds, but it was said this time around she meant business. Although she did leave them in peace they were now under her control. They didn't want to risk certain death.

"We don't know who her father is. The mother just showed up one day with her last year." said the elder.

"Alright, well what about Sophia?" Xena asked.

"Father dead and mother ran off to become some whore in Athens." said a man who seemed disgusted.

"I don't think your tellin' the truth about Sophia." Xena said. In this village they believed that if a child was kidnapped , got lost ,or died than it was the gods will that they were not meant for the parents. No one spoke as they looked around shifting uncomfortably."Tell me the truth!"

"He's at the edge of town near Ares' temple." said The elder quickly.

"Watch them." Xena ordered as she left out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She walked towards Ares temple. She saw a medium sized figure go inside, but she heard a scream.Curiously she followed the sound and entered the house. A baby cried in a crib, and a man beat his wife before turning back to the six year old girl whose clothes were ripped.

"Please stop him. He's going to rape and scrafice her to Ares." cried the woman. Xena kicked his ass. She dragged him to the woods. She sodomized him, and beat him until he barely had enough air to beg for mercy.

"Stop, have mercy, I'll never lay a hand on my daughter again." He cried. Tears and blood ran down his face.

"That's right you won't." Xena said. She took him to Ares temple and sacrificed him by killing him. She had no mercy for men who raped children. His blood ran down the black marble like a waterfall. The mysterious figure watched her from a far.

"I know your there." Xena said."Show yourself." The figure stepped out of the shadows. Xena turned blood all over her. The figure was a boy of ten.

"Who are you?" Xena asked.

"The prophet Solan." said Solan.

"Prophet." Xena said."I don't believe in prophets."

"Well you'd be a fool not to believe in me." Solan said.

"I'm no fool, but I've never heard of one thing that came true, because of a prophecy."

"Well I prophecized you'd have a child. When I lived in Rome a year ago when I was nine. Caesar didn't believe, but now that word spreads of your child well now he'll know. But you see I also prophecized that he would use me for evil, I couldn't stay. So I ran away in search of a place to hide. My Uncle died along the way. So it was than I prophecized that you would adopt five children. As this was my second prophecy of you. I became curious and seeked you out. In my next vision I saw you sacrificing a man in the temple of Ares. And so once I had found you I decided to meet you at the very moment I saw you in my vision."

"Uhuh, and why would I adopt five children?" Xena asked.

"To train of course. I've had small visions, and they show me that you will be a lot more successful training warriors at a young age. Women are better suited to guard your kingdom along with the men."

"And who are they, the children that is." Xena said.

"Those girls I saw you dragging into the village. Than there were two more. I no not where they come from. And the fifth one is me. You see I am very useful to you." Solan said.

"I don't believe you." Xena said.

"Well you shall be a believer when you see that the mother has killed herself." Solan said. He pulled back his hood to reveal a beautiful face that resembled hers. She looked startled, but said nothing of how his blue eyes were dead on her own.

"We shall see than." Xena said. She turned and pulled her knife out of the man's chest. She wiped it on his clothes before shealthing it and leading Solan to the woman's home. There she had hung herself from the rafters. The baby cried as it hung to close to the fire. The little girl was being strangled slower than her mother had,because of her weight. She cut them down quickly. The family was absolutely insane. She took them back to the assembly who had not dared to leave.

"You two go cut their mother down." Xena said."She hung herself." Two men went to do what she said. Everyone was silent as they looked at the new figure who they had not seen before. They assumed it was her son seeing as they had the same eyes. He held the babe close and the six year old frightened out of her wits hugged her little sister. Mia looked pathetic and sad. Scared too, because of the blood.

"Who knew about this?" Xena asked."You all must have known, because you were all reluctant to tell me of what was going on."

"It was the will of the gods that they should die." The elder said.

"Well it'll be my will that you die if I don't start getting to the truth. Your under my control now." Xena said."Now why would they sell Sophia, and kill the other two. Also why was the father beating the mother and about to rape his six year old daughter?" Xena was angry.

"Ma'am they were insane. They hit rock bottom only yesterday when a fire took out all of their crops. They finally managed to get good crops when the fire came. They were dreadfully poor. And winters suppose to be comin' on strong this year." said a woman."They sold Sophia for two dinars. It's all your warrior would give them. That's not enough to feed and clothe the family through the winter. Especially when they can't replant anything so late in the season."

"That doesn't explain why he was going to rape and sacrifice his daughter." Xena said.

"He was sacrificing her to Ares so that he may turn him into a warrior in one night so he'd be good enough to join your army." said a man who was obviously one of those men who knew everyone's business.

"The mother she's purely insane always talkin' to herself. She swore to him if he ever layed a hand on her and the girls again she'd kill herself and the children. Perhaps she wasn't expectin' you to kill him." said the elder."We're well aware of what goes on in that house."

"Hmmm...and you didn't think to remove the children?" Xena asked. They shook their heads no.

"We don't even have an orphanage." The woman said.

"Well start one, and start sending search parties out for your kids. I'm tired of one wandering into the camp. They could be hurt. I'm so tired of seeing kids that could have a place to stay with no place to stay." Xena said."And if a child is in danger you had better get them out of it. Will of the gods. If it was the will of the gods they'd kill them, themselves." She walked out. Than turned back around.

"What are you all standing there for get movin'!" Xena yelled. The children followed her not knowing where else to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Alexandros." Xena said. He came out.

"Get them cleaned up, and in the morning I want you to buy them the needed supplies. You've got new charges to look after." Xena said. He nodded.

"Xenan is in your tent playing with Zacharous." Alexandros said. She nodded and went into her tent. Zacharous was playing horse with Xenan who was laughing happily. Zacharous saw her and saluted her almost dropping Xenan in his haste to stand.

"Be careful." Xena said as he shielded Xenan's eyes from the sight of her. He was not to see blood.

"Yes ma'am." Zacharous said."You startled me."

"I know." Xena said grabbing her things."Keep close watch on him. I'll be back." Zacharous nodded. He was a fine warrior with a soft spot for children. He had five of his own and one on the way. He had impregnanted his wife the first day of his return. Hopefully his seed was strong enough to produce more than one child in his wife's womb. Though that did mean more mouths to feed.

Xena went down the river and washed the blood out of her hair and off her body. The water was freezing,but she didn't care. It didn't bother her one bit. She swam getting some excercise, before washing the blood off her leathers and boots. She returned to find Zacharous still playing with Xenan.

"Your dismissed." Xena said.

"Oh, but we're still playing." Zacharous said.

"If you don't mind and if you do I don't care. I'd like to play with my son." Xena said. He nodded. He started to leave, but than Xena stopped him.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"You know there are five new children I just adopted why don't you help Alexandros out with the baby. He's about five months old." Xena said.

"Why'd you adopt five children?" He asked.

"Because I figure if your protecting children you'll have no wish to harm children. Thanks to Magnius' screw up your all pretty much on babysitting duty, but you and Alexandros are taking care of them personally."

"Yes, of course." Zacharous said."I should have known you had some genius plan behind it." Xena nodded. He left out after saluting her. She kissed her son and played with him. Dinner was brought in and sat on the table for the two of them.

"Bring more." Xena said. The servant girl nodded. The children were brought before her.

"I went down to the village and got them clothes." Alexandros said.

"Sit down." Xena said. They sat down. Alexandros held the baby boy who was silently asleep."Place him in Xenan's crib." Alexandros did so, before leaving to go enjoy his supper.

"Can we eat?" Solan asked.

"Yes." Xena said. She served them portions big enough for their age. Xenan sat like a little prince in his mother's lap eatting. Xena said nothing as she ate. None of them said anything. They yawned except Mia and Solan.

"What's your name?" Xena asked the six year old.

"Summer." said the six year old when Mia nubed her a bit to answer. Xena said nothing.

"Summer, Sophia go to bed." Xena said seeing them yawn once again. She directed them towards the blankets and furs.

"Where do we sleep?" Mia asked.

"Where they're at. I don't have an extra tent yet." said Xena, and I won't have you sleeping with the servants or the men." Mia nodded and went over to Sophia and Summer. She promply went to sleep.

"So do you believe me now?" Solan asked.

"Perhaps, but you could have heard from the villagers she was going to kill herself." Xena said.

"True, but what about you adopting us." Solan said.

"I did it, because it was a good idea." Xena said.

"But you could have easily left us in the village." said Solan.

"I know." Xena said.

"Well all the same thank you for you kindness even if you do not believe in my powers." said Solan."It's perfectly understandable after Alti." Xena said nothing. He went to bed. Xena wrapped her son in the quilt her mother had made them, and stood up. She sat at her table writing down what needed to be done before they could leave. She was sick of staying in one spot. Or particularly near this village.

"Bring me some wine." Xena said to the servant girl without looking up. The girl only nodded and took out the uneaten food to be divided among her and the two other servant girls given to Xena as a gift by the villagers for not killing them. They served her gratefully, because she didn't kill their family and friends. She wasn't abusive either, so they had no bitterness towards her. Just there family for even giving them away.

"Mommy." Xenan said. She looked down at him.

"Shh...I'm right here." Xena said. Alexandros returned to sleep in the corner. Xena could not be expected to wake up frequently to take care of a child that was not from her womb. Xena said nothing as she blew out the candles, it was late. She put Xenan down, and changed into her shift. She spread the quilt over them both before going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Two weeks later all the men had returned, and Magnius was slain in front of all by all. Each commited a different act, but nothing was enough to kill him quickly. He hung by the arms on a pole bleeding to death after a whipping had been administered to put the final touchs on his punishment. Than Xena gutted him.

They set off leaving him to die a slow death, there was no chance of saving him. First they conquered all the surrounding villages. Xena simply told Amphipolis they were under her control, because well they were her home town. They met little resistance, and what there was, was squashed. Each village gave up part of their crops to feed the army. Bandits were squashed like bugs. The ones living were forced to join the army. Unless they were to young and made to spread the word of Xena.

Cyrene was happy to consider the five adopted children her grandchildren. As it so happened Xena sent them to Amphipolis when it was clear she was going to wage war with Draco and Titus who were combining their armies. It was not good to under estimate your oponent. She wasn't about to put them in jeporady.

"Draco, Titus." Xena said as they entered her tent. They had been fighting for months now. It was nearing the end of fall and snow would soon be falling. She wanted to be back with her family before Solstice. It was Stevie's first Winter Solstice.

"Xena." They said.

"Sit down have a drink." Xena said.

"No, thanks." Draco said."I never drink in the tent of my enemies."

"Than what are you doing with Titus?" Xena asked.

"Your meeting little resistance. Your gaining to much power." Draco said."We've united and we're going to take you out."

"Well I'm about to offer you a deal." Xena said.

"I'm listening." Titus said. He was always one to listen to a deal he could benefit from. He was a greedy fool. In the end he'd drink the wine and poison himself. That only left Draco. He of course would know the trick of weeding out the fool in a group of three. She would kill him later on. Draco remained silent and watchful. Xena remained seated and just as watchful.

"Well since I am on my way to taking over Greece I thought about it and I'm willing to offer you your own kingdom. Keep in mine my kingdom will be the largest and I will have control over you."

"How much money?" Titus asked. His eyes poping out of his pudgy little face. The rings on his pudgy little fingers looked as if they were ready to break off. He was fat too, and disgusting. His clothes were even dirty. His tunic had as much grease on it as his oily hair. No way he'd be getting anything for real. Of course he was going to die today, so there was no need to worry.

"You each get 20 of the profits plus interest meaning if it takes us five years than you get a five hundred dinars interest." Xena said."Plus the kingdom. You'll be one rich King."

"Forty percent and you've got a deal." Titus said.

"Thirty percent." Xena said.

"Twenty percent." Titus said lowering it. Xena couldn't believe how stupid he was. He was smart for trying to demand forty, but ended right back up at the price she had offered the first time. She decided to try and lower it some more. He may not be stupid enough to fall for her more obvious trick.

"Ten percent and that's my final offer, Titus." Xena said.

"Done." Titus said. He clearly was not a man of knowledge. Draco shook his head.

"Thirty percent no less and no more." Draco said taking what he could get for now.

"Done, so why don't we just seal the deal by..." Xena stood up, and Titus clearly thought she was going to have sex with him. He was mistaken, and looked like even more of a complete idiot when interupted her to say so.

"Me first. I don't like sloppy seconds." he said.

"And I don't like sloppy men." Xena said."Anyway I was going to say wine." She poured three cups of wine, and passed it to each of them.

"To conquering." Draco said.

"To conquering." They both said. Draco and Xena started to drink as Titus drained his. If he was more attentive he would have noticed each of them poured out their wine the moment he had swallowed. Of course he was fine for a few moments as they laughed. They were laughing at him while he was laughing happily at the fact he would be a king. When in fact he would not.

"Sweet dreams sucker." Xena said as he started to choke and his eyes rolled into the back of his pudgy head. He fell to the floor as Draco and her laughed a little more.

"Hmm...a fitting end for a fool. I was going to kill him soon anyway." Draco said.

"Perhaps." Xena said as she poured more wine from a different jug. This time she drank. So did Draco.

"Can we get his body out of here. It reaks enough as it is. I don't want to smell it when it strenghtens with the stench of death." Draco said kicking his fat body. Xena only nodded in agreement.

"Zacharous!" Xena yelled. He stepped inside saluting her.

"Yes Xena?" He asked.

"Get some men and remove this fat ass from my sight at once." Xena said. He nodded."And Draco you may want to inform your man of the situation." Draco left out knowing if he said something now the message would spread and he would not come back a riot. Xena decided against poisoning his wine seeing as it was in her better interest as Solan had told her not to kill him.

"I think I'll have some more wine in a different cup." Draco said.

"Relax, my sources tell me it is in my best interest not to kill you." Xena said.

"Are your sources part of your success." Draco said.

"You could say that." Xena said.

"Whose your sources?" Draco asked.

"I have a prophet." Xena said. She didn't have to worry about Draco finding out, because Solan only spoke to her of his prophecies if he was sure they were alone. Even then he whispered them in her ear.

"A prophet?" Draco asked laughingly as he poured himself another cup of wine.

"Yes, and don't come getting drunk. You'll stay sober during this campaign." Xena ordered. Draco drank and poured himself another cup. Xena threw her knife busting the jug.

"I said no more." Xena said menacingly."Now go inform your army they're merging with mine." Xena had 2,349 men under her control. They were a unbeatable force. She had lost only100 men during this battle. Draco only had 945 men now. He had started with 1000 of his own and 900 men from Titus. All of Titus men were dead except for forty-five of them. Now this gave her 3,294 men. That included the injured. Draco knew it was in his best interest to merge with her and try and kill her later. Titus was already out of the way with 3,294 men he could take over the world. So he left to spread the good news.

"How goes the plan?" Alexandros asked.

"Perfect, as you can see the swain is dead, and we're merging the armies. You be sure to let them know how things are run around here." Xena said. Alexandros nodded and saluted her before leaving. Xena smiled as the dead were buried and the armies were merged. Hundreds of camp fires arose at night.They continued on their way conquering so that they could get a fill of how things were run.

She set up a main camp between Eion and Amphipolis. Half the northern Greece was hers. In fact all of Macedonia was hers. She was moving down into Cholcidice where Potidaea lay and others. Warlords were avoiding her path and forming armies together to try and stop her before it was to late. While others were preparing to take her on their own. Others simply ignored her thinking she was a big joke. I mean who really believed a woman could rule Greece. It was a laughable matter to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"You know, what, Olivia."Cyrene said. It was the morning of her return. She had returned late lastnight. Now that breakfast was over they had time to talk before the kids woke up.

"What?" Xena asked as they decorated the inn for Christmas. Most of her men were roaming the village. They had perfect manners as she gave them lessons on etiquette. Or rather she made someone else. They kept themselves shaved, clean, and did not misbehave towards a lady. They built homes for themselves. Since there were so many men. Each helped the other and finished quickly before winter was to set in. Most men who were not married lived in a place together. A thousand of her men were escorting families to Amphipolis.

"You have a good heart whether you admit it or not." Cyrene said.

"How so?" Xena asked.

"Well you took in five children who had no home."Cyrene said.

"You know I can't stand to see something happen when it doesn't have to. Like kids not having a home when they could be in an orphanage or someone could adopt them." Xena said."Its annoying."

"I know, but you could have made someone else adopt them. Besides what about how you changed the way the men treat women?" Cyrene asked."They even go fishing for me, so that everyone including the village can eat."

"I ordered them to do so." Xena said."They need to work for their food."

"I don't care what you say you have a kind heart." Cyrene said as Xena hung the mistletoe.

"Perhaps." Xena said."Did you do all of the shopping?"

"Yep, I got everything you asked and than some." Cyrene said. Xena nodded. She had specifically asked her mother to do some shopping for her. What better way to gain your men's loyalty than to get them each a present. Would have cost her a fortune, but she had a personal blacksmith. It only cost her to get presents for her kids.

"Mommy." Xenan said. She picked him up and kissed him.

"Hey little man." Xena said. "You sleep well?" He said nothing as he layed his head on her shoulder.

"He's missed you." Cyrene said."Everynight he cries for you."

"I've missed him too." Xena said."But it was for the best I sent them here."

"I agree." Cyrene said."Olivia, I'm glad you chose to send them to me."

"Yes, well no matter what I do I can trust you'll take care of my kids." Cyrene noticed how her daughter said my kids instead of just referring to Xenan now. She knew everyone else was just her kid to her, but Xenan had her heart. But she wondered about Solan. He looked so much like her, but she'd have to have been nine when she had him. And she knew that didn't happen. They'd still been close than.

"Mother!" exclaimed Sophia. She had taken to calling her that. They all had following Xenan's example. Xena hugged her. Solan walked in with Summer in tow. She gave them a hug.

"Where's Mia?" Xena asked.

"Getting Stevie." Solan said. Soon Mia came out. She hugged her. She held Stevie who was now nine months and thriving. They were all healthy and plump from her mother's cooking. He had brown hair and eyes just like his sisters. Mia had grey eyes like on a stormy day and dirty blond hair. Where Solan had her blue eyes and blond hair. That creeped her out. Xenan of course had blue eyes like herself, and black hair like Borias.

"Well now that you guys are up let's get some breakfast." Cyrene said. They nodded. She made them breakfast. Xena fed Stevie and Xenan. She spent the day with them. She showed them all the good places to play. Well the ones they hadn't found. After a week of fun and games she got them training again.

"When can I have my own bow and arrows?" Solan asked as he used hers.

"One day." Xena said.

"Is that today?" Solan asked.

"Take aim and fix your stance." Xena ordered. Solan did as he was told. She ended up positioning his legs correctly. She sighed. Xenan watched Solan, Mia, Sophia, and Summer practice archery. She sent him inside with Stevie and her mother when they moved on to hand to hand combat. They trained hard. She sent them on a run around the village. After the run she let them go play. While they were running she played with Xenan and Stevie before going to train her men far from the eye of the village.

"We'll take the kingdoms by seige." Draco said."And we can make a spectical of the killing of the royals. Especially the children who are their hope."

"We don't kill children in this army Draco." Xena said."And I swear if I get one more report of your men harrassing anyone in the village I'll kill them on the spot."

"Why not?" Draco asked ignoring her last comment.

"Because without children the world does not stay populated and if it doesn't stay populated who the hell do we have to terrorize. No one that's who. This way our legacy will live on for years to come. And we'll actually have an empire with somebody to rule over in." Draco remained silent thinking.

"I guess this makes sense." Draco said.

"It does." Xena said mapping key points where she could put a regiment in the aid to take over whole kingdoms. She put numbers by the castles to say exactly how long a seige would take. some would take a little over two weeks and some less depending on the region. She calculated when would be the best time to send her children away.

"By the way is this where you decided your capitol was going to be?" Draco asked."Before we merged that is."

"Yes, actually. You gotta a problem with that?" Xena asked menacingly. She gave him a cold stare.

"No, it's a good place. Full of fish, good fields, and sheep." Draco said. Xena looked down again.

"My capitol is coming a long nicely don't ya think. More houses are being built and whole families are moving here. I'm sure people who know all kinds of trades will arrive. That'll bring trade into the village. And the trade has increased between the villages I've conquered. So I expect more money will come into the village. I've just sent word that it is to be the central trade center in my Kingdom."

"That'll inspire more thieves." said Draco.

"I know, so I've recruited villagers from each village that wouldn't particularly last long in a war or seige, but is most likely to survive while fighting bandits. They are patrol my rodes halfway. A team of four on each rode. There are three teams. I've set up sentry posts here, here, and here." Xena didn't reveal all the sentry posts."Two to each post. That's from the men here. There's also one man in each village, I think would make a great leader that organize the village's militia."

"You've got this all planned out." Draco said.

"Yes." Xena said.

"So is this actually done yet or is this just you thinking."

"Just me thinking." Xena said."If they actually like me as well as fear me they're less likely to betray me."

"Hmmm..."Draco said. He knew it would be a little harder to kill Xena once they had conquered Greece.

"Right, so this won't put a dent in our army any, because we've got new recruits. There's always a headstrong boy that thinks he has what it takes." Xena said."Those headstrong boys will go through extensive training. They won't be joining the main army to soon."

"Four months should do it."Draco said.

"Draco, we want to win the damn war not get picked off like we're some damn dogs." Xena said angerily."A year should be sufficient if they work hard. If they aren't than I had better not see them in my army. I'll send them right back." Zacharous entered at that moment. He saluted her.

"What is it?" Xena asked.

"The families have arrived, and the men request permission to help them settle in." Zacharous said.

"No." Draco said.

"Tell them to report back here after they've shown their families where to go. We have to train now. They can have the day off tomorrow after they've done their jobs. Oh and tell the men whatever their trade was before they joined my army I want to know. And I want to know by tomorrow at lunch." Zacharous nodded and saluted her before leaving. Draco grabbed her arm tightly, and spun her to face him.

"You'll do well to stop underminding my authority." Draco said.

"No, you'll do well, because your time is running out." Xena said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Draco asked.

"That everybody dies at some point in their life." Xena said walking out of the tent to go inspect the new recruits. Draco came up behind her. He knew he need to keep her from trying to kill him. Women were simple, love would make them agree to anything. Love is blind after all. She turned and he gave her his most sexiest smile.

"What do you want now?" Xena asked watching him suspiciously.

"To proclaim my love to you." Draco said. Xena looked at him disgustedly.

"I'm sure." Xena said sarcastically as she turned back around. She crossed her arms and watched the new men again. They were horrible. Though this was only the first day. Alexandros would have to do a better job of training them. He looked so discouraged at the little skill they had to begin with. Anyone would. They were pathetic tripping over their boots and other boots.

"I'm serious." Draco said as Xena turned and pushed pass him. She watched her men salute her on their way into the village. Well it was more of a town now that so many more people were making it their home. Smart people actually moved to what would be the capitol. It was more likely to be protected in an event that it came under attack. Meaning they were more likely to get away and survive.

"Draco get out of my sight." Xena said as Zacharous approached her. He saluted her, and she acknowledged his presence. He stood at attention waiting for them to finish.

"Whatever you say my love." Draco said. He grabbed her hand and was about to kiss it, but she took it away.

"Don't even think about it." Xena said. Draco gave her a smile again. He was only leaving to figure out a way to get her to believe him and than love him. Oh this plan would be sweet. He walked away glancing back at her every now and than. She was watching him. This was a good sign maybe depending on if she was thinking he was faking it, which he was or if she believed him and was easier than she was letting on.

"May I give you a word of advice?" Zacharous asked.

"I'm listening." Xena said.

"Don't go for it." Zacharous said."If anything he's just trying to get under your battle dress or he's trying to gain more of your trust. And if that happens..."

"I'll never see it coming when he tries to kill me. But no worries I'll kill him first." Zacharous nodded."So what did you have to report?"

"Yea, what are we to do with all the food?" Zacharous asked.

"Store it somewhere in the village. Food that'll spoil distribute it out." Xena said."Check it for poison. Especially in the wine." Zacharous nodded. Zacharous sent another soldier to do the job for him. He talked with Xena about the new recruits.

"We'll need to aquire more tents. The men are doubling like crazy." Zacharous said.

"How many men in a tent?" Xena asked.

"Ten." Zacharous said.

"Knock it down to five. They get to pick who they sleep with in the tent. That way the men get a long and we won't have any conflicts. Buy as many more tents as we'll need." Xena said.

"When do we start conquering again?" Zacharous asked as Alexandros came up to them. He saluted her

"When winter has passed. I've learned it's not good to fight in winter. Amphipolis is well stocked to feed the entire village. So are the other villages, correct?"

"Yes, I sent a messenger out just as you asked." Alexandros said."And his reply was that they were well off even though we've taken some of their crops."

"Are you sure he wasn't lying?" Xena asked fixing him with a piercing gaze.

"Possitive, I threatened certain torture. I even had two big men who are naturally sadists." Alexandros said. Xena nodded and stopped scaring him. He scared to easily for her sometimes. But he still stood his ground, which made up for it.

"Good, you're dismissed." Xena said.

"Orders?" Alexandros asked.

"Well go guard my kids of course." Xena said."Let's return to the village. Go saddle Argo." A servant boy of no more than fourteen or fifteen ran to do what she said. Zacharous and Alexandros horses were saddled too, but after Xena's.

"My love where are you off too?" Draco asked.

"The village don't follow." Xena said. She commanded Argo to gallop with a specific whistle. Zacharous and Alexandros followed. At the tavern it was filled to the brim with men looking for their families.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Oh how will I ever find my family in this mess?" Zacharous asked.

"How hard is it to spot five kids and a tired pregnant woman carrying twins?" Xena asked.

"Hard, when there are a lot of tired pregnant women," Alexandros commented as he looked around.

"No kidding," Xena agreed. "We'll have to enter through the kitchen." They went around back and found more people outside trying to find their families. They went into the kitchen. Her mother was cooking huge pots of stew with Solan and Mia's help. Summer and Sophia helped as much as they could, while Xenan and Stevie remained looking on all the excitement.

"Olivia, could you give me a hand by getting some order?" Cyrene ordered. "The villagers can't get in and everyone is hungry."

"Yeah, I got it." Zacharous and Alexandros stayed on either side of her as they made their way through the crowd towards the little stage where a musician or bard often sat to entertain the people of Amphipolis.

"Quiet!" Xena ordered over all the noise. The soldiers immediately noticed her, and stopped calling out names for people who couldn't hear them. Others quieted down more slowly until she yelled again.

"All right firstly the men who escorted these people here, you're dismissed unless you have families to find again if you have lost them in this mess you people call organized. Soldiers to the right, families to the left. Villagers I'm sorry to kick you out, but could you step outside until all this is sorted out." The villagers left out and even more families and soldiers came in making noise. It was cold outside and when they saw people leaving thought it was best to come in for warm food and drink. Xena stared at them menacingly.

"Like I said families to the left and soldiers to the right!" Xena barked. They separated quickly not wishing to anger her. This left a considerable amount of room in-between the two groups.

"Who are you?" An impudent boy asked. Xena looked at him up and down.

"Xena," Xena said. Most of the families looked shocked. They weren't sure if their family member had turned on them and they were here to be slaughtered or if they were going to be slaughtered despite their relative's pleads.

"Why have you brought us here?" A man, who looked like he was probably a leader in the village he came from asked.

"To be with your family member, who is a soldier in my group. This is going to be your new home." Xena said stepping down. "I'm your leader, your conqueror. You come from villages all over the place. Unfortunately none of them are particularly under my control yet just maybe a few men from your village. But that'll all change. So let's see if we can find everybody's family member. You find your family."

She pointed to one of her young soldiers. He called his mother and since there was quiet now she could hear him. He also had a sister and brother. They left after bowing or curtsying as they thanked her. Xena picked soldiers at random. Alexandros reunited with his sister Alexandra happily. Zacharous had no trouble finding his family once it was knocked down to a little under a hundred people.

"Go get cleaned up before you eat lunch," Xena told her children. Mia took Xenan and Stevie by the hand and led them in back to get cleaned up. She took over what they were doing and helped her mother. She couldn't expect her to do all the work.

"Mother, why don't you hire some women to help you out?" Xena asked.

"Because it's a family business." Cyrene made it a point to let Xena know she preferred her children's help and would appreciate it if they all hadn't left her the way they did.

"Doesn't mean you can't have somebody working for you," Xena countered

"Cut those carrots up," Cyrene ordered. "You do remember how to do that?"

"Yes, mother I'm not that dumb when it comes to cooking." She chopped the carrots and added them to the stew. Zacharous came into the kitchen. He saluted her.

"What is it?" Xena asked with out looking up from her work of cutting the rabbit meat into square pieces.

"I'd like you to meet my family," Zacharous announced.

"Bring them in here than." Zacharous nodded. He had learned this pass year that his leader rarely showed emotion. He knew it was there however underneath her mask and he knew how it important it was that the men didn't think she was weak. He didn't think her weak he never could. It took a strong woman to raise six children on her own and run an army. Soon a kingdom it seemed. He opened the door and motion for his wife and children to come in.

"Xena, this is my family," Zacharous said. "Family this is our leader."

"A woman?" said the oldest boy. He was eleven years of age, Solan's age.

"Sean, I told you women can do anything men can do." Xena listened to Zacharous scold his son.

"Yeah," The oldest girl spoke up agreeing with her father. She was nearly ten years old.

"Children don't speak in front of her until you're given permission," His wife scolded. Than she realized she hadn't been told to speak. Xena looked up at her at that moment. It was obvious she feared Xena. Hated her even then there was envy in her eyes. Envy of what Xena didn't know. She stopped cutting just in time, before she cut her finger.

"It's ok they're not in trouble," Zacharous said soothing their fear. "Xena this is my wife Khalia and my oldest daughter Heather. This one is my son Catian and my daughter Catia." The boy was around the age of seven. The girl was five and the youngest was two.

"What's the two-year-old's name?" Cyrene asked.

"Zachera." Xena looked down and rolled her eyes at what Zacharous had named his youngest daughter.

"That's unique," Xena answered for the first time since they had come in. Zacharous nodded proud of himself. "In any event. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you," Khalia said. She curtsied as best she could. The kids followed suit.

"Don't do that," Zacharous whispered in her ear. Xena hated it and he was glad she didn't see her.

"What now?" Heather asked.

"You go home and get some rest," Xena said. "I'm sure Zacharous will be sure to bring you all dinner. There's not enough room in the tavern for everyone to dine here."

"Of course," Zacharous said. "I'll come back in an hour."

"You do that," Xena replied." Don't forget there's still training to be done after lunch."

"They don't have the rest of the day off?" Khalia asked.

"Or the night either," Xena answered knowing how Khalia wished to challenge her authority.

"Olivia," Cyrene scolded.

"Half the night than," Xena compromised without thinking.

"Olivia!"

"I'll think about it. If I'm satisfied than maybe I'll change my mind, maybe." Xena's kids came back in as her mother finished adding the ingredients and little spices.

"Solan, Mia I know you just got cleaned up, but will you take those extra bowls and things in that basket over there down to the river and clean them?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes ma'am." Solan grabbed the basket and Mia grabbed two towels. They set out for the river.

"Don't go without Alexandros," Xena called after them. They nodded and went to find him. Sophia and Summer went to move all the chairs back in place. Zacharous pointed out each child to his family. Heather and Sean followed Solan and Mia. Zachera went to play with Xenan and Stevie. Catian and Catia tried to talk to Sophia and Summer, but those two hardly said a word sometimes, so people often mistook them as her biological children assuming they took after the father. They didn't seem to like them.

"Momma, Father those kids are mean," Sean whined coming in with Heather.

"Yeah, they threatened to throw mud on us if we didn't stop following them," Heather added.

"You just have to give them a chance to warm up to you. You have to wait until they aren't busy," Zacharous replied hoping no conflicts arose between the children. "Right Xena?"

"Sure why not." Xena shrugged indifference. She didn't care. They made friends with whomever they chose too unless she disapproved. She helped her mother clean up the kitchen as the soup cooked.

"Olivia make the buns while I take a nice hot bath. Stir the soup every ten minutes or so. Just make sure it doesn't burn."

"Yes ma'am." One of her soldiers came running into the tavern door of the kitchen. He saluted her. He looked like he'd been in a hurry.

"Xena, a messenger has been sent from the last village we were camped at for a little over a year," the soldier announced.

"Zacharous handle it for me," Xena ordered as Xenan started crying. She cared more about her son than some message.

"Yes conqueror." He helped his wife sit down in a chair and followed the soldier to the messenger. She hummed a song to Xenan as she mixed the ingredients for the bread.

"I think it's time to stir the food again," Khalia said. The children were going down to the river to befriend Solan and Mia again. Xena said nothing as she looked outside and began to stir the soup. She tasted it. It was delicious as always. She continued to fix the bread. Once it was baking. She took a seat near the pot of stew.

"I need to know," Khalia said as Stevie went with Sophia and Summer outside along with Catian and Catia. Xenan got down to follow him. Zachaera got down as well.

"Mommy hat," Xenan said coming back. She picked up his hat and placed it on his head. He gave her a kiss and she returned it with a smile. He ran off. He looked too cute when he ran.

"Xenan," Xena said before he made it to the door. He stopped running long enough to look at her.

"No fighting," Xena reminded. "And be careful." Xenan continued out as if he hadn't heard her. She shook her head at him. She stood up and went to stir the stew again.

"Did you not hear me?" Khalia asked. Xena didn't answer her. She was more concerned with deciding on how to kill Draco without stirring an up roar in his men. They seemed loyal enough, but they had remained at the camp to live out the winter there. Preferring not to live amongst villagers. That was fine with her. Just than her friend Amelia walked in as Khalia tried to get her attention. They hugged.

"Girl, that third in command of yours is cute. Does he have a wife?" Amelia asked.

"Unfortunately," Xena answered. "She's right there." Amelia looked at her.

"Huh he could do better," Amelia commented as if Khalia were trash. Xena nodded.

"Anyway, did you need something?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, your third in command," Amelia joked as if Khalia wasn't there. They laughed. "No seriously though I thought Xenan would like to come over and play with Toby."

"Sure, he just went down to the river with Zacharous kids."

"Won't they get lost?" Amelia asked.

"Naw there's so many people using the rode right now they're more likely to get lost in the crowd than the woods."

"Oh cool!" Amelia exclaimed sarcastically for no reason. "Luke's with his grandmother down at the river I'll catch them both on the way back." Xena nodded.

"So, I'll see you later." They said at the same time as Amelia left out. She turned back to the stew and stirred it again, before sitting down.

"Are you going to tell me?" Khalia asked. Xena knew full well what Khalia wanted to know. She was in no big hurry to tell her whether or not she'd been intimate with her husband. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to get him into her bed. Girls got her needs, but he actually loved his wife enough not to cheat. Which was a real shame, because he definitely seemed worth the lay.

"Don't stress yourself over it," Xena said. "For all I know you could be carrying one of my future warriors be it girl or boy."

"My children aren't warriors."

"Yet," Xena added. "It's not your choice it's theirs."

"Some aren't even old enough to make the choice for themselves." Khalia said.

"Oh, but one day they will be." Xena said. "They'll either become warriors or they won't simple as that. You'll not make the choice for them." She got the bread out. The buns were hot. Xena tasted the first one it was delicious. It was perfect in her opinion. Cooking wasn't her favorite pass time and she was sufficient at the skill, but baking was her favorite thing to do in the kitchen besides eat and she was great at it. She mixed some more dough this time doing a better job with two hands. She didn't know how her mother got the fire hot, but it didn't take long for bread to bake well small buns at least.

"No," Khalia said.

"Yes, you have to realize that not every choice will be yours as a mother I understand you, but you have to remember your own childhood was every choice you made your mother's?"

"Yes," Khalia answered. Xena just looked at her.

"Wow you were sheltered," Xena said after a moment. She turned back to the stew, and stirred it.

"How do you start to give me a lecture and than stop as if you were never talking to me. As if you didn't feel strongly about the subject at hand?" Khalia asked.

"Because I can. Oh and to answer your question..." Xena's mother walked in and she stopped speaking. Together they removed the pot from over the fire. She tasted it added a dash of salt. Than left out again after tasting a bun. She gave her thumbs up seemingly pleased. She had after all managed to teach her to do something in the kitchen. Xena put the buns over the fire.

"Well you were saying?" Khalia asked.

"Doesn't matter." Zacharous came back in. He saluted her. "Report."

"Well your not going to like this."

"Why?" Xena asked.

"Because they've deliberately disobeyed you." Xena got mad.

"What!" Xena yelled. "Oh no we're going to fix this right now!" She stormed out of the kitchen. They watched her like damn. Than she came back in.

"Right, after lunch, because I'm hungry and I don't like to ruin buns, taste one." Zacharous nervously tasted one as she held a piece up to his mouth as if they had been intimate before on purpose. His face softened.

"Wow these are good. Khalia try this." He broke a piece off. She tasted it even though she fuming inside.

"These are good," Khalia admitted despite her anger at Xena.

"What'd they do?" Xena asked checking on her next batch of buns. She put another batch in next to it.

"You know how you told them to build an orphanage for all the children that are wondering the streets with no parents who either don't want them, because they believe it's the gods will that they don't be with them anymore or who have died?" asked Zacharous.

"They didn't build the damn orphanage, did they?" Xena asked immediately.

"No, they are sending them all here. Now they think they're cursed, because apparently when they started to build the orphanage the gods specifically Zues burned it down with his thunderbolt."

"That's a bunch of bull," Xena declared. "Send five men to get the children. And fifteen more to raze the damn village to the ground and take prisoners."

"That's harsh," Khalia said.

"Yeah..." Zacharous started.

"I don't care," Xena said. "Go do what I told you. Have a prison built while you're at it. And if you disagree with me again you can consider yourself in charge of going with them. Now don't forget to pick men without families to worry about we need not create anger between us when everything is so new we'll fail before we get started again." Zacharous nodded.

"What about the other children?" Zacharous asked.

"They had better get back here safely. Every unwanted and wanted child including the unborn." Zacharous nodded. She had condemned a whole village to death practically. Or rather every man really. But she had ordered prisoners. Perhaps everyone was to live. If that's what she meant.

"As for the prisoners are they just the women and children or everyone."

"Women and children plus the young men. The old men especially the elders will be slaughtered and anyone who puts up resistance."

"Can't we at least bring them to court to stand trial?" Zacharous asked.

"The penalty will still be death."

"Exactly so does it matter."

"Any man that resists or tries to escape is slaughtered immediately show no mercy when doing so. Unless he could possibly be martyr than don't kill him or his cause will go further." Zacharous nodded and left out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Olivia, what are your men building?" Cyrene asked. The men had been working all afternoon. They stopped for dinner. Than began again. Tomorrow the frame of the courthouse would be finished. The prison would take so much more work. It would be much larger than the original small prison and courthouse. The old one would have to do for now. Some men who were from Amphipolis who'd been in her army before agreed with her methods even said they'd build the gallows for when she hanged the prisoners.

"Courthouse and a prison." Xena said as she gave the kids a thorough scrubbing.

"For who?" Cyrene asked.

"Criminals, rapists," Xena said, "rebels, and assassins."

"Who's the judge?" Cyrene asked.

"I am of course." Xena said.

"Of course and are you going to be just and fair." Cyrene asked.

"Isn't that how you raised me to be?" Xena asked.

"Yes."

"There's your answer." Xena lifted Sophia out of the water. Solan and Mia got out. "Solan sit down you're still dirty." He got back in the bath.

"How did they get this dirty?" Cyrene asked seeing their clothes caked in mud

"Mud fight." Xena said. "Solan and Mia didn't want to make friends with Zacharous older kids Sean and Heather. So Sean and Heather decided to get their attention by throwing mud on them. Soon all the kids were into it. By the time I got there Xenan had hit Calian so hard he got a black eye. Calian gave Summer this bruise right here."

"Lucky hit Nana." Summer said as a matter of fact. "I blacked his other eye." She was feisty in her own right when she wasn't quiet. She was a good fighter. She was always quick to fight though.

"Wisdom over weapons little one," Cyrene reminded her. Summer nodded as she dried off and got dressed. She helped Stevie and Xenan with Mia's help.

"I should have seen it coming."

"You can't always know everything. Than there'd be no joy in life." She finished cleaning his hair. After they were all dressed she cut Xenan's hair back to a manageable length as he fell asleep. She brushed Stevie's hair. She put them to bed.

"Whose next?" Xena asked. They looked up from their game of cards. They pointed at each other. "Y'all need to rock, papyrus, dagger or somethin'."

"Rock...Papyrus...dagger." They said.

"HAH!" exclaimed Solan. "Rock breaks dagger."

"Yes, but papyrus covers rock." Mia said.

"And dagger cuts papyrus." Summer said. Sophia had dagger too.

"Play it to the extreme." Xena said annoyed.

"Rock...Papyrus...dagger..."They said.

"Zues," Solan said.

"Mother." Mia said.

"Bomb," Summer said.

"Me," Sophia said. "I beat you all so I don't have to go." She grinned at them. They tried to say she automatically lost, but Xena said she won. She trusted herself to beat them all Gods, bombs, and even Xena herself. It didn't matter who they were, because she believed in herself.

"Mother beats you both so I'm out." Mia said sticking out her tongue. They didn't argue with that.

"Well Summer I'm immortal." said Solan.

"Ahhhh mommy do I have too?" Summer asked.

"Yes get over here." She noted how Summer called her mommy and not mother. She often let that slip from time to time. Summer came over. She sat on the stool as Xena untangled her hair.

"OW!" Summer cried.

"Oh hush I'm almost done getting it neat and straight," Xena said. "Honestly you need to start brushing your hair every night, and I want to here you counting to a hundred as you brush."

"When won't I have to count?" Summer asked.

"Maybe in a few years it'll teach you patience, you'll remember how to count to a hundred, and keep your hair untangled." Xena said. Summer nodded as Xena got out the last tangle. She had reddish brown hair now that Xena really looked at it and got it cleaner. Every time she saw Summer her hair was dirty. She combed it down with a comb made of jade. She cut it evenly to shoulder length.

"Ok whose next." Xena said after she managed to get the end to curl under a bit. Summer went to the mirror to look at herself.

"Thank you mother."Summer said.

"Your welcome." Xena said.

"Rock...Papyrus...dagger..." They said.

"Me." Sophia said.

"Zues." Solan said.

"Athena." Mia said.

"Ok Sophia you automatically win. Solan since Athena has Zues wrapped around her finger she's just convinced you it's your turn." Xena said. "So get over here."

"Ah man." Solan said. He came over. She cut his hair in no time and brushed it.

"Thank you." Solan said. She nodded, and looked at Mia and Sophia.

"Mia get over here you know Sophia is going to pick Me." Xena said. Mia sighed and came over. She cut her hair in layers after brushing out all the tangles. Mia's hair was curly, so cutting it in layers made it even better.

"Thanks." Mia said.

"Come here Phia." Xena said.

"Her nickname's phi phi." Summer said.

"Ok, Phi phi come here." Xena said. Sophia came over. Sophia cried the whole time as she got the tangles out. Cyrene came back in to see what was wrong.

"Oh it's about time you did something with their hair. It's been a mess for ages." Cyrene said. Xena only nodded in agreement. She put part of her hair in a ponytail and started to French braid it back. Sophia wiggled a lot. Xena swatted her on her butt to make her be still. She cried as she brushed the rest of her hair down. Her spirally curls bounced elegantly. She looked beautiful. Xena wiped her tears, and carried her to bed.

"Sophia, stop crying I'm sorry I hit you." Xena said as she tucked her in.

"You hit me." Sophia said.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but you needed it. I told you more than once to stop moving." Xena said. "You got what you deserved for not listening. Now you think about how you can start listening and I'll think about how not to hit you as a punishment for small things, deal?"

"Deal." Sophia said sniffling. Xena nodded and kissed her forehead. She tucked Summer in and kissed her goodnight. She did the same with Mia and Solan. They'd all slowly warmed up to each other over the pass few months. She returned to her own room, and took a bath after getting clean water. She had a bit of a restless sleep. She woke up and took a walk before managing to get some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"The men are probably trapped in the village. If this weather keeps up you know the executions will be delayed." said Draco.

"I know, but that gives us time to finish the new courthouse and jail.

"Your actually considering putting people in there." Draco said. "No matter the crime they'll be put to death."

"No, they won't. Not everyone deserves to die for their crimes. If that was so we'd both be dead." said Xena. She returned to the village. It was late at night. Her children were asleep. All except Solan.

"What is it?" Xena asked."Is something wrong?" Solan nodded.

"Draco's going to try and kill you." Solan said. He was crying, which confused Xena has he hugged her. She awkwardly hugged him back. She was still getting use to showing affection to them."I don't want you to die your my mother now."

"Mother." Xena said."Solan, what happen to your parents?"

"I don't know." Solan said."My father brought me to my Uncle in the dead of winter. It was a blizzard. My father left me before he could ask questions. I was only a year old."

"Do you remember her?" Xena asked.

"Yes, she looked like you." Solan said.

"As far as I know. I'm the only me." Xena said."I think maybe you can't remember so now your mind is filling that space with the memory of me."

"See that's just it. I asked Grandmother how old you would have been Eleven years ago, and she said nine." said Solan."Yet here you are in the locket my father left with me." He continued to cry. Xena stared at the locket.

"Wow my father gave me this. I have the same one." Xena said.

"This isn't yours?" Solan asked.

"Well I don't think so." Xena said."I have mine." She stood up careful not to wake Xenan. She dug through her bag for a little bit. She held it up. Inside was the picture of her mother and father.

"That looks exactly like mine." Solan said.

"It's weird, but you know I'm sure one day all this will be clear." Xena said."But don't worry about me. I won't let him kill me." Solan nodded he stayed in her arms a little longer before going off to bed. In the morning he acted as if it never happened. At practice Xena watched Draco fight. She sighed like some love sick teenager.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him." Zacharous said pouring water over his face. Despite the cold weather.

"Hell no." Xena said."I'm just thinking of how pathetic they are."

"If you say so." Zacharous said. Xena told him over and over that day she wasn't in love. That she was just pretending to be flattered, but the next day and the next day found her staring dreamy eyed at him. Than the days where they didn't see each other she felt all love sick. Cyrene seemed to notice, but Xena said nothing and so did Cyrene. Slowly Draco's men were becoming more refined less barbaric. The families were liking Amphipolis and abided by their laws. Winter solstice was a blast. Stevie turned a year old in January. As spring drifted nearer more farms were being created. More cattle was coming in. The valley was huge and acomodated them.

"Kalia's not due until March." Zacharous told Alexandros as Xena walked by. They'd been discussing her involvement with Draco. Xena knew it , but she didn't care. All that mattered right than was her and Draco.

"Oh man we have got to do something." said Alexandros."I don't trust him one bit. He's already been bossing us around like he owns us, and his men they only act well behaved in front of her."

"Yea, well at least she doesn't let him around the children or her mother." Zacharous said.

"Yes, but it's only a matter of time. We have to do something. He's clearly used up his uses. He's merged his men into the army. He's helped to break many more out of jail. We've had the hardest time teaching them different. Now she's ordered the death of all those villagers including the children in a matter of days after they've been torchered inside the new prison, which is by the way almost done."

"I know, I know." Zacharous said."Has she had sex with him, yet?"

"No, I keep interupting them." Alexandros said."Solan is a smart boy he knows what's going on and seems to know exactly when to send for her." Zacharous nodded. Spring rolled in, and so did Xenan's birthday. Xena was a little sad he was growing up so fast. He was a littler fighter just like Summer. Xena didn't kill all those people. She would post pone the trials until after she'd taken Potedaia and the surrounding villages. Or perhaps after she killed Draco, which would be soon.

"Tonight's the night." Draco said."No interuptions, No distractions."

"No children." Xena said kissing him.

"Nope nothing." Draco said."Just a beautiful night to kill."

"Yea, a very beautiful night. Did you know that blood runs hotter and warmer under a full moon." said Xena.

"Yes." Draco said as he unzipped the back of her battle dress.

"Yea, and do you know why?" Xena asked.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because under the full moon your blood just boils. It releases all your body heat you know especially when your going to make love." Xena said. Draco almost laughed at her. He didn't call it making love. He deepened the kiss, and pulled out a dagger as she giggled a bit. He'd never heard her giggle. That was sign she was definately hooked on him now. He raised the dagger to strike her, but she stopped him.

"Silly if you wanted to scar my name into your chest you should have said so." Xena said. She took his hand and slowly cut her name into his chest.

"Ow." Draco said as she licked his wounds. She traced her name with her tongue.

"Mhmmm...warm blood during a full moon. Never fails." Xena said."How about some wine?" She stood up taking the dagger with her. She spit out his blood. He sat up nodding. He stood up about to strangle her with his barehands. She turned around and he grabbed the cup with a small smile. They drank. She cut him on the arm and he stepped back looking at the deep gash in his arm.

"That was for ordering the men in my army around." Xena said stepping closer. She cut him again, but this time she got a chunk off."That one was for thinking your men could fool me."

"They are changed men." Draco said stepping back. Xena stepped forward again.

"Are you so sure?" Xena asked."Did you honestly think I believed your little love serenades, and letters. You gave me a big laugh, but it is you who must go." She threw the knife at him hitting him in the leg. He ran out. Xena laughed evily. She sent men out after him, but he managed to elude them. She put them on watch for him just incase he tried to come back and assasinate her.


End file.
